Piece By Piece
by BijouFree
Summary: A continuation of Surrendering Noah. What if Olivia and Trevor had been together all this time from the moment of re-introduction in Spring Awakening?


A knock at Olivia's door interrupted the circle of friends. Fin stepped over towards the door, but before he could open it, the door was being pushed open and revealing a smiling Trevor Langan.

"Hey, we were just talking about you." Olivia said has she stepped around Nick and Amanda to greet the attorney.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I got held up at the registry. BUT..." Trevor pauses and flashes a smile while flipping up a new and official birth certificate of Olivia's son.

Before Olivia can grab it, Barba snatches it out of Trevor's hands saying, "Let me see that." Barba glances over the document with Fin and Nick hovering over his shoulder. The trio pause awkwardly while staring at the document, raising their heads to glance amongst their own selves before turning to Olivia, who no longer held Noah.

The toddler was bundled securely in Trevor's arms. Trevor had both arms wrapped tightly around Noah's waist while sharing laughs with the baby while he pulled and played within Trevor's ever-growing beard. Olivia, looking at the pair, was pulled from her wanderlust state as Nick patted her shoulder. She took the birth certificate from him, glancing down at the form. Reading over the paper, her eyes grew wide, realizing what her friends had just discovered.

"Thanks for coming, guys. We appreciate it." Olivia said, trying to stay neutral in an effort to keep the topic off Trevor.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. Right, little dude?" Fin said to Noah, poking and tickling his side. The boy laughed and squealed, burrowing further into Trevor's chest and arms. "Fin's gonna get you, buddy! He's gonna get you!" Trevor said, encouraging Noah's laughter and Fin's actions. Fin abruptly stopped and Noah looked at him sharply before turning back to Trevor and releasing a heavy sigh. He laid his head on Trevor's shoulder, sticking his thumb in his mouth to lull himself to sleep.

"He's gonna be out soon. I'm gonna head home. I'll see you Monday." Lucy said to Olivia. Stopping at the baby, she rubbed his back, "Happy Gotcha Day, Noah." Lucy headed towards the door and the others began to follow suit, congratulating Olivia, Noah and Trevor before heading home.

Closing the door behind them all, Olivia turned around to Trevor. "He's almost out of it, you want me to take him?" Olivia asked, approaching the pair. She began to run her fingers through the boy's hair, taking note in his sleepy features.

"No, no, he's okay, but we should get him in his pajamas, though." Trevor said, making no motion to move from his standing spot.

Olivia stood staring at Trevor. "Thank you." She said. Trevor turned to make eye contact with her and simply offered her a smile. "You didn't have to, but thank you. And looking at that piece of paper," Olivia started and stopped, swallowing to clear her throat. She looked back to Trevor who had opened his free arm to her. She stepped forward and was instantly cradled into his side. She gently grabbed Noah's chubby little fist and spoke softly. "It feels nice. This is nice." She said wrapping her arms around his torso. Trevor's hold tightened and he bent to lay a kiss to the top of her hair.

Trevor grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch. He sat in the corner, moving Olivia to his right and the trio huddled close together. The shift in movement wakes Noah. The boy pops his head up from Trevor's shoulders and looks to Olivia. "Mama." The toddler quietly says.

"Come here, my boy, come here." Olivia said while she pulled Noah into her lap. "You've had such a big day, baby." Olivia said, cuddling Noah into her chest. She rubs his back and kisses his head. Resting her mouth against his temple, she whispers. "I love you. Mama loves you so much, baby boy." She kisses his head once more before turning her right cheek to rest on his head and looking to Trevor. The man is just staring, watching intently and in awe of the two. Upon making eye contact with her, Trevor simply smiles. Olivia returns the gesture and lifts her head. "You know... I love you too, right?" Olivia says softly, yet confidently to Trevor. She watches has he smiles broadly and shakes his head. Trevor leans forward and catches her lips in a soft, intimate kiss before pulling back.

"That's good, because I love you too. 'Livia, I want to thank you. You know... I've waited for this moment all my life and I never thought I'd find it. I certainly did think we'd find it together." Trevor added causing Olivia and himself to softly chuckle. He leans forward again and kisses her forehead before finding her lips once more. The kiss ignites flames of ease and celebration and Olivia pulls back as far as she can and speaks. "Why don't I get him ready for bed and we can have a movie night that isn't a talking animal?"

"That sounds perfect, but let me take him and you get out of that dress and ready for bed." Trevor says before standing and gently grabbing Noah, not giving Olivia a chance for rebuttal. The three travel to the shared bedroom. Intimacy doesn't come easy in this household and the adults have struggled for alone time. Olivia had refused all of Trevor's invites for the two of them to stay at his place, instantly regretting her answers as soon as she crossed her threshold.

Olivia watched as Trevor gently changed Noah's diaper and clothes. She quietly slipped from her dress, pulling on her pajamas and laying out boxers and a tee for Trevor. She loved him. She watched his movements, listened to his gentle whispers to their son and she loved him.

"You know, we could skip the movie." Olivia's words caused Trevor's head to snap up to her direction. He instantly flushed. Trevor watched as she nodded her head towards the bathroom and Trevor grinned broadly and mischievously at her.

Olivia moved quietly and quickly to the bathroom and waited as Trevor switched on the bedside fan in an effort to drown outside noise and keep Noah sleeping peacefully. He stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and stepping up to Olivia encasing her body in his arms.

"I'm not complaining, but are you sure about this? Your hips were hurting after last time..." Trevor spoke and was interrupted by Olivia laughing.

"I'm just tired of having sex on a couch that's too small for me... Not to mention BOTH of us." Olivia said chucking along with Trevor.

"So, move in with me." Trevor spoke and Olivia opened her mouth in response, but nothing flowed. "I just adopted Noah. With you. We're a family. On paper. Legally. We all deserve to be together. Noah deserves it. I want you two happy, Liv, and I can ensure that when we're all under the same roof. Just think about it. If you don't want to move to the East Side, we can look for something on this block or this building. Just... I want us to be together."

By the time Trevor finished, he and Olivia were slowly swaying. Olivia just stood, staring at the man she had fallen in love with over the last year and wanted nothing more for the life of her son. She stepped into Trevor, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head down to hers. Her kiss was powerful, mind numbing and full of pure love, devotion and adoration.

Olivia began to push Trevor in the direction of the tub. Noticing her actions, Trevor stopped the kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked between breaths. Olivia just smiled at him. He dropped his forehead to hers and chuckled softly. "I can't believe I'm about to do this, but I'm tired of quickies. Why don't we pack some bags tomorrow morning and we go to my apartment. We can have a bedroom to ourselves and I'll get the chance to take care of you." Trevor said before kissing Olivia's lips. "And tonight, we just have a relaxing bath?" Olivia smiled shyly up at him and lifted up onto the tips of her toes. "I'd love that." She added.

Kissing her possessively once more, Trevor stepped away from her before saying, "You get the bath started and I'll go grab us some wine."

Trevor went about the apartment, checking the windows and door, straightening Noah's toys and couch pillows before turning to the kitchen. He grabbed a clean glass out of the drying tray and turned to survey Olivia's wine selection. He settled on a Chardonnay, grabbing the bottle and glass Trevor headed towards the bathroom. He passed Noah, giving him one last once-over before shutting himself away with Olivia in the bathroom.

Trevor knocked softly with his knuckles, pushing the door open and sticking his head around the door. "Hey, can I come in?" He asked softly.

Olivia, who had just stepped over the side of the tub, stopped her movements to look towards Trevor and she simply smiled. She lowered herself into the tub, relaxing back against the headrest while the jets worked her tired and sore body. She watched as Trevor made no notion to remove his clothing and instead sat in the floor bedside the tub. "What are you doing?" Olivia asked slightly shocked.

"I thought I'd let the queen of the house enjoy a bubble bath while I kept her company. I brought us some Coppola to share and I know if I get in there with you, we won't talk. And I want to know where your head's at, how you're feeling about all this?" Trevor says while pouring some wine into the glass and handing it over to Olivia.

She graciously accepts the glass and takes the tiniest of sips, moaning as the liquid hits her taste buds. "Just what I needed. Thank you." Olivia adds, opening her eyes and looking directly at Trevor. She suddenly sits up and scoots towards him. "Come here," she says before kissing him squarely on the lips. She isn't possessive or hungry, but thoughtful and assuring.

"Why don't you relax in here until the water gets cold and I'll go clean up the kitchen. What do you want me to do with all those cupcakes?" Trevor asked with a small laugh.

"The guys were supposed to take them to the office. Just put them in a Tupperware container and I'll drop them off." Olivia says and then looks at Trevor thoughtfully before continuing, "Thank you. I appreciate it." She leans forward and kisses him softly and quickly one last time before Trevor rises and heads for the kitchen. Olivia leans back into the tub before holding her breath and sinking deep down under the sudsy water. She pops back up, rubbing her hands through her hair pushing the strands straight back away from her face. She falls back against the tub, closing her eyes with a deep sigh.

Olivia later finds Trevor in the kitchen. From what she can tell, he had cleaned the living room, placing all of Noah's things in their rightful place. He had a large bowl of popcorn and two wine glasses sitting on the coffee table beside a lit candle. The only light coming from the room was the glow of the Apple TV queue awaiting activity.

He's washing the dishes. He's placed all the cupcakes in a container leaving it to rest on the counter. The leftover food isn't in sight, so Olivia assumes he's put them away in the refrigerator. He's elbow deep in soap water and Olivia cannot hesitate to step to him.

He had heard her come in from the bedroom but refrained from turning to her. His refrain failed him when he felt her arms wrap around his waist and the pressure of her head resting on his back. She's hugging him tight and Trevor quickly reaches to drain the sick and for a towel to dry his hands before grabbing her hands.

He turns around and looking down at her, he embraces her and kisses the top of her head. She's not looking at him. Her face is practically buried in his chest, yet turned away from him.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Trevor asked while softly rubbing his hands up and down Olivia's back. He hugs her tighter hoping to express all his love and devotion through this one gesture. He believes this moment is simply because of the day's, well week's, events, but when he feels her a small, cool spot on his shirt begin to grow Trevor knows Olivia has something buried deep and it's beginning to rise to the surface. Still with his arms wrapped around Olivia, Trevor maneuvers them out of her kitchen and into the living room and settles them snugly on the couch. He cocoons her, pulling her impossibly close to his body and Olivia burrows into his safe side.

Trevor pulls a blanket from the back of the couch and covers them both with it before reaching the Apple TV remote and selecting _Something's Got To Give_ on Netflix. He was sure this film would work to pull her from her current state and about half way through the movie, Trevor felt Olivia's grip loosen and her posture straightened, but she remained leaning into his side.

Olivia rolled her head laying on his shoulder to look over at him. Her right hand moved from his waist to grasp his chin and pull his face slightly into her. She softly began peppering his beard with kisses and worked her way up to his ear where she slowly nibbled on his lobe before moving away and finding his lips. Their kisses grew and quickly sparked to life and Trevor knew she was not only distracting him, but herself from whatever was bothering her.

He pulled his head back from her reach and gently rubbed her face in his left hand. "What's going on?" Trevor whispered to her and instantly pressed his lips to her forehead several times upon watching her eyes, once again, well up with tears. "Hey, babe, what is it? It's OK. You got him. We got him. It's OK."

"No, that's not it." Olivia said sniffling and pulling away from Trevor. Her hands were striking his face as she stared into his eyes. "I can't just believe this is happening." She stated, her voice breaking and tears dropping from her eyes. She bowed her head and leaned her forehead against his lips and shuddered once before abruptly pulling back and looking into his eyes once more, smiling. She laughs through her tears and kisses him once before saying, "I want to move in with you. But we stay in this neighborhood."

"What? What... That easy?" Trevor fumbles over his words not knowing why Olivia had quickly done a one-eighty. He surprise isn't lost on Olivia who laughs softly at him. "Well, yeah, you said it: We're going to need more room."

"No, I said ' _we'll have... More... Room... Olivia_?" Trevor asks slowly, afraid to jump to conclusions only to have his hopes crash and burn. A smile brightens his face instantly as he watches her cheekily shake her head and he immediately grabs her face, yanking her so their lips are fused together and there, in the dimness of her living room they bask in the news that not only are they the lucky parents of one bright, beautiful boy, but they'll soon be adding to their family.

"My God, Olivia. My God. Really? I'm going to be a daddy? You're making me a daddy?" Trevor excitedly asked causing all her doubts to be forced from her mind. She knew then, their family, no matter the size, would be perfectly fine.

Trevor crashed his mouth against hers once more, exploring every aspect of her mouth with his own. He pulls away letting out a frustrated groan before stammering out, "Tomorrow. First thing tomorrow morning we're going to my place and at Noah's nap time," Trevor stops and kisses her once more before continuing, "We celebrate."

His words cause Olivia to laugh, but his hungry desire housed in eyes sends shivers down her spine and Olivia nearly falters right then and there. She takes a deep breath because repositioning back beside him before grabbing the remote and selecting another movie. They settle into watching _Dead Poet's Society_ and as the lull of peace mixed with sleep begins to ease Olivia, she feels Trevor kiss her head several times before running his fingers through her hair. She feels him move, turning off the movie and pulling her to her feet before shuffling her into the bedroom and lowering her under the covers. He disappears for a brief moment, Olivia assumes to check the front door before returning. She watches as he checks on Noah, bending to kiss his head and pulling his blanket over him before slipping down to his boxers and walking to his side of the bed. They instantly rolled to the center, molding into each other's sides and finding serenity from each other. Trevor watches as Olivia is pulled to sleep first, listening to her heavy breaths and watching as she slowly moves deeper into his form. He kisses her forehead before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep, very aware that his family of four was all within the same walls. This was his life now and Trevor could not be more ready and excited.


End file.
